starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Император
270px|thumb|[[Штурмовики 501-го легиона преклоняются перед императором Роаном Фелом.]] Император (жен. Императрица) — титул главы государства. Обычно передаваемый по наследству титул, часто присваивался военачальниками, завоевателями и создателями империй. Как правило, титул «Император» обозначает господство определенной персоны над каким-либо регионом или регионами, нациями или культурами. Известные императоры 250px|thumb|[[Император ситхов на троне.]] * Император ситхов — правитель Империи ситхов после Великой гиперпространственной войны * Дарт Ацина — правительница Империи ситхов после низвержения Дарта Вишейта и гибели Дарта Марра, фактического лидера Тёмного совета. * Палпатин — Галактический Император Галактической Империи с 19 ДБЯ по 4 ПБЯ/11 ПБЯ * Ууег Тчинг 54-й император Артисии, 4519 ДБЯ * Тета — императрица системы Корос, 5000 ДБЯ * Шей Тапани — первый император Тапанской Империи, 7328 ДБЯ * Джаггед Фел — первый император Империи Фела, 43 ПБЯ . * Роан Фел — третий император Империи Фела, 130 ПБЯ * Дарт Крайт — император Галактической Империи Дарта Крайта, 130 ПБЯ—137 ПБЯ/138 ПБЯ * Антббианплоурр III — император Эйатту 6, 19 ДБЯ * Белгоа — император Трунски во время Галактической гражданской войны За кулисами * Императорский титул впервые появился в новеллизации Новой надежды, написанной Аланом Дином Фостером, опубликованной в 1976 году. Появления *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' * Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith * Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World * Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 3: Burn the Future * Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant * Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant * Timeline 4: The Empire Changes Strategy * Timeline 5: The Battle of Bothawui * Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire * Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic? * Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War * Timeline 9: The Mandalorian Wars * Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War * Timeline 11: Resurrection of the Sith Empire * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance * Star Wars: The Old Republic * Deader than a Triton Moon * The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Battlefront II * The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo * The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web * The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side * The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon * The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception * The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope ** ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * X-wing: The Krytos Trap * Star Wars: Legacy * Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale * * Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties * Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1 * Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1 * Star Wars: Legacy—War 1 }} Источники * Supernova}} * Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive * Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * * * * * * Galaxy of Intrigue * The Written Word * The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force * External links * * Категория:Титулы и звания